Vixen's Lust
by OnlyLemons
Summary: Arcade Ahri finds herself playing a rather mysterious game with the one and only Classic Ahri trapped inside! Find out how this game is played when sex and gaming are combined in one hot console! (Features other arcade skin champions and many other Ahri skins.)
1. Chapter 1 - Console Start!

_Hello everyone! I apologize for the nearly year-long absence from the Fanfiction website - I've had a lot of personal things going on and my life outside of writing smut fanfic has been very hectic and busy. I am back though and although Ahri's Dilemma is indefinitely delayed, I do have something very special in lieu of the Arcade-craze that has recently taken over the LoL community! I hope you guys enjoy this as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. More chapters to come!_

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE BEAT THE FINAL BOSS!

For the fifth time that month, Arcade Ahri read those words displayed on her neon green, handheld Gameboy Device. She sighed and clipped it back into her belt. The latest patch only updated her device with one game and she had already beaten it a handful of times. This intense gamer could easily play through a library of games and she would be hungry for more.

This particular Ahri wasn't as enticing or as seducing as the other Ahris. Her hair was a shade of plum and worn barely above her shoulder. She wore a white blouse that didn't show nearly as much cleavage as the others, but still gave the impression that she had a generous bosom. She wore a red scarf around her neck that divided into pixels trailing behind her. Her shorts were denim, held up with a star-buckled belt, and at the back, showed a slight curve of her asscheeks, teasing the men of Runeterra. Her earphones were white and were worn over her fox ears. She always had her bright green gameboy at her reach around her waist, in case she got bored. And her long legs were in purple disco high knee socks. What was special about this Ahri was that she could control the color of her tails, which shimmered with pixel lights around.

Although she wasn't as scantily dressed as the others, she still had the same lust of sex as them.

She walked along the path leading to the bathhouse sending pixellated sparks of foxfire to the bushes for amusement, but suddenly, she saw 9 fluffy white tails swinging ahead of her, heading for the room of the champions.

Ahri. She smiled to herself.

She dimmed her neon pink tails down to a forest green and quietly crept along the bushes to follow her. She carefully tread the dirt path, cautious not to step on any twigs along the way and slipped into the dorm houses after the nine-tailed fox.

Well, if there aren't any games for me to play, at least I can watch this hottie masturbate.

She crept along the staircase silently and peeked around the corner to see which room Ahri had gone into.

Perfect.

She popped off the air vent above her head and leaped into the shaft, creeping along the ventilation system along the right side of the hall. She quietly shimmied along and glanced down at every open air vent she came by to look at what the other Champions did on their free time.

She came across Garen who was polishing his shoulder armor.

She passed by Sona who was brushing her long turquoise hair.

She crept along several shafts until finally seeing Ahri lay herself on her bed fully naked and spread her legs. Arcade got comfortable and smiled. Lucky I'm right above this slut..~

She had a perfect view of those perfect, pink lips that were already soaking wet with desire. Ahri sighed and dipped two fingers into her wet cunt and plunged them into her tight walls. She gasped as they drove deep into her and started pistoning away, tails erect.

This might not be gaming, but it definitely beats pranking Arcade Ezreal, she thought.

Ahri reached down with her other hand and circled her clit with her thumb making it slick and shiny with her juices. She quickly brought herself to climax as she moaned and squirted all over the sheets.

Unfortunately, Arcade gasped at the sight of a squirting climax, as the sight of it made her insanely horny.

Ahri's fox ears twitched and perked and her eyes flew upon directly at the air vent. She quickly cast a spell and the grate that Arcade was resting on fell directly downwards into the room, bringing Arcade with it.

She landed on Ahri's carpet with a crash and fell into a crouch. She sprang to her feet in a defensive pose and braced herself. Ahri's expression was half bemused and half irritated, and she started to summon a foxfire attack.

Arcade had no choice but to charm the fox girl but what followed was not even close to what she was expecting.

The neon pink, pixellated heart hit Ahri square in the chest and exploded with a sound bit. Ahri started glowing and her eyes were wide with panic. Arcade shrank back slightly, completely clueless on what to expect.

Suddenly, Ahri lit up into a blinding white light and her form morphed. Arcade closed her eyes from the brilliance of the light and shielded herself with her arm.

THUD.

The light vanished and Arcade cautiously peeked.

In place of the naked fox seductress, there was an arcade game system standing in the middle of the room.

It had a retro look, and was a bit larger than Arcade herself. The sides sides of the box were velvet red and was decorated with pixel art tits and dildos. Arcade raised her eyebrow and stepped closer to the screen. The top of the frame of the screen read "Vixen's Lust" in fancy cursive, and had hearts on either side.

As she stepped in front of the screen, she saw the welcome screen- there were white words on a pink screen.

~*WELCOME TO VIXEN'S LUST!*~

A single player game where the player gets to have hours and hours of teasing, toying, fucking, and every other kink you could possibly imagine with the one, the only: Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox!

Press any button to go to the menu

Arcade Ahri couldn't believe it.

No way.. My two favorite things: games and sex... together in one console?!

She looked down at the controls and was surprised to see that they were relatively simple and not unlike those of a normal retro arcade game. There was a joystick at the left hand side of the controls, and on the right side, there were two pairs of buttons; one pair on top of the other. The buttons read A, B, and on the bottom, X and Y.

Arcade curiously pressed X, and the screen was changed into the menu.

The second she pushed the button, she heard a whirring and a clicking noise. She looked down and the front of the console opened up and a small stool came out of the side. She sat on it and the wall of the console closed back up.

She took another look at the screen and there was a new message:

Note: This console is powered by pussy juice. Enjoy yourself and the stool with collect your sex juices.

Arcade looked down - it looked like a regular black leather stool. She shrugged and pressed X again.

MAIN MENU

PLAY

SKINS

SETTINGS

TURN OFF

She went down to the settings and saw that they were the same as any other game settings - volume control, resolution, sound AFX, etc. She clicked her joystick up one option curiously and pressed X to select the Skins option.

Player has the option to play through the levels with the subject in any skin he or she pleases.

She was suddenly looking at a scroll list of different Ahri skins and a few photos for each skin. Unlike the League of Legends photos, these were pornographic, and each had Ahri in a rather humiliating matter.

Arcade smiled and scrolled through, looking at each picture.

SKIN 1: Classic Ahri

-Photo 1- Ahri was in her blood red kimono robes with the hem of her skirt pulled upwards, showing off her clean shaven mound that was already dripping with cum onto the sheets of the bed she was kneeling in. Her neckline was pulled downwards so that her massive mounds were heaved over the hem, nipples already dripping beads of milk down. Her golden eyes were looking at the camera pleadingly and her face was flushed in embarrassment.

SKIN 2: Popstar Ahri

-Photo 1- She was laying sideways on a counter, wearing only her metallic pink jacket and her hat. Her flushed tits were pressed together and her legs were spread apart as she was plunging her golden microphone deep into her tight walls.

-Photo 2- Popstar was on the stage, spotlights shining down on her. She had black heart pasties covering her nipples and she was doing a strip tease for the audience. She was standing with her feet apart and she was pulling the fabric of her lacy pink panties upwards so that her pussy lips bulged on either side of the damp crotch fabric, with her clit clearly outlined.

SKIN 3: Christmas Ahri

-Photo 1- Ahri was laying next to a Christmas tree completely naked except for a very long red ribbon tied around her. It was tied particularly tightly around her tits, making them bulge, and the ribbon was over her nipples. Her pussy was blocked with a bow, but it was soaked and crumpling. She looked helpless and Arcade couldn't help wondering if that was the real Ahri in there.

-Photo 2- Ahri was wearing a tube top with her tits already popped out over the top. She was wearing velvet red heels and white stockings that were ripped at the pussy area. She was squatting with her legs spread at the camera, and resting against an armchair. Her mini skirt was red and trimmed with white fur, but was doing nothing to cover up her pussy. She was pressing a large wet candy cane between her lips and into her cunt, and a small ornament was shoved halfway her tiny little asshole.

-Photo 3- She was in the same position as Photo 2, but this time, she was completely naked except for shreds of wrapping paper scattered over her body, as if someone had recently opened their little present. She was gulping down a glass of milk, letting it spill down the sides of her mouth and trail down her tits, her navel, and drip down her pussy.

SKIN 4: Schoolgirl Ahri

-Photo 1- The school slut was bent over the desk with her panties on the floor around her ankles. Her skirt was pulled up and out of the way, and a ruler was slapping her ass. Her thigh high socks were black and her pussy juice was leaking down them.

-Photo 2- Schoolgirl was biting down on a pencil and leaning against the blackboard. She was completely naked except for her magenta tie which fell down to cover her clit. She pressed her tits around the tie and her fingers were covering those sweet, rosy nipples.

-Photo 3- There were feminine hands coming out of the from the edge of the picture, grabbing Ahri by her limbs and pinning her down on the desk. She had 'SLUT' written in permanent marker on her belly and she had tears in her eyes. Her white blouse was ripped open and fell around her tits, leaving them open for everyone to see. There were hands grabbing them and twisting the nipple, spraying milk at her own face. Another hand had two fingers pulling back Ahri's pussy lips and showing the audience her pink, soaking walls.

PHOTO 5: Nurse Ahri

-Photo 1- Ahri was wearing a nurse's dress, but the top 4 pairs of buttons were open, showing a black lace bra that was shoved down to let her tits out. She was sitting in a patient's chair with her legs hoisted on metal braces, up and spread. She had needle syringes poking and injecting white fluids inside of her nipples, and her breasts were abnormally large in this picture. Her skirt was hiked up and a smaller clear tube was already nestled deep into her pussy, feeding her womb white fluids. It was leaking slightly out of her cunt and was already trickling down her ass.

-Photo 2- Ahri was completely naked except for a white lace pantyhose, her nurses cap with a red cross on it, and a stethoscope around her neck. She was kneeling with her legs apart on a patient cot and she had a red dildo deep into her pussy. She was in the middle of a climax as there was pussy juice squirting directly at the camera.

~*MORE SKINS WILL BE UNLOCKED AS YOU BEAT MORE LEVELS!*~

Arcade could already feel the denim of her shorts dampening as she took her seat on the stool.

On second thought...

She got up and stripped herself of her shorts, kicking them aside.

She pressed her crotch down hard, and put her hands on the controls.

She toggled the joystick back up, and pressed 'X'

Time to play her like a fiddle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Level 1: Pleasure Bar

Arcade could hardly believe she possessed the magic to manifest such a gaming console. She ran her fingers along the edges of the arcade machine and admired the smooth, shiny metal that gleamed in the dimly lit room. She could barely take her eyes off the screen in disbelief. With pure delight, she flicked the joystick up and pressed 'Play'.

~~~~*LEVEL 1*~~~~ EASY DOES IT!

 _Objective: Make Ahri cum!_  
 _Controls: Use the joystick to move your item or hand. Press Y to swap items. Press X to use item. A and B increase/decrease intensity of your action._

The screen lightened from the black instructional screen to reveal a naked, blushing Ahri spread eagled on a bed right below the camera. Her raven locks were fanned before her and her snowy white tails contrasted sharply in juxtapose. Her legs were already open and her chest was heaving in apprehension - after all, Ahri had no clue what had happened and why she was in there. The look on her face was one of vulnerability as her golden eyes swept around and her cheeks started flushing.

On the left side of the screen, Arcade noticed a pleasure gauge. It was a white rectangle with a '0' at the very bottom and a red heart at the very top - a meter to show how close Ahri was to orgasm, she presumed. On the right, it showed a wheel of items that Arcade scrolled through - a 7" ribbed dildo, a hand, and a tongue.

Arcade experimentally selected the tongue with a flick of the X button, and tweaked the joystick with curiosity. A small pink tongue appeared before the screen in the first-person point of view, as if the camera itself grew a tongue.

 _Hmm.. These are strange game mechanics, but I'll have to make do.._

She tweaked the joystick once more and the camera zoomed in on Ahri's face.  
Burning with eagerness, she hit 'X', and the tongue snaked into Ahri's mouth but the instant it entered, the tongue disappeared, showing only the actions like an invisible force.

 _Oh fuckk… This is something else…_

She twirled the joystick slowly in a circle and Ahri's tongue cycled around in her mouth, with her glossy pink lips parted open. There was something so hot about Ahri laying there vulnerably with her mouth hanging open and her tongue running round and round.

Arcade selected X again, and pulled the joystick down, moving down Ahri's luscious body. The camera spanned down her sharp collarbones, past her chest plate and eventually halted at Ahri's plump tits. She noticed that the pleasure gauge had two pastel-pink bars in them, indicating that Ahri had started to get aroused. But she still had a long way to go.

 _This ought to please that slut…_

She swapped out the tongue for the hands, and pressed 'X' with a little more force. Two invisible hands started to grope and grab at Ahri's tits, and Arcade's gamer instincts started to kick in.

'X' + joystick circles. Her fat tits started to move in circles while being squeezed.

'X' + down. It was as if someone started pulling at her tits and upon releasing the joystick, they retained their normal position with a slight jiggle.

'X' + up. Her tits are pushed up against her chest with her nipples pointed upwards. Ahri looked down and on cue, she started suckling her own salmon-pink nipples.  
Double 'X'. The camera hones in on her nipples, showing her shiny pink caps. They flatten as fingers pinch them and twist.

Arcade noticed that the pleasure meter was slowly filling up with pink bars, and decided to try amping it up a little..

Double 'X' + down. Ahri's nipples started stretching as if they were being pulled, and in just moments, ivory-colored milk started squirting out of them hard followed by Ahri's high-pitched moaning. The meter shot up by a couple of pink bars and Arcade estimated that she was roughly 25% of the way.

 _Fuck.. This is only the first level.._

Thoroughly aroused and encapsulated in this game, Arcade spanned down to Ahri's pussy and marveled at the sight.

The game displayed Ahri's beautiful cunt in high definition as if it were a foot away from it. Her gleaming pussy was already dripping with desire as her clear liquids were leaking out of the pink folds of her tight snatch. Her pink pearl was peeking out, resting comfortably at the top of her mound, and her rosy labia were drenched with hot sex syrup.

With the hands still selected, Arcade pressed 'X' and watched two invisible fingers part Ahri's precious entrance and slide into her. Her cunt parted open wide and her sweet cave was exposed with her dark walls dripping with sex syrup.

Arcade twiddled the joystick back and forth, enjoying the scene of Ahri's pink pussy lips get pushed back and forth from being finger-fucked. She started pushing and pulling the joystick back and forth more aggressively, giving Ahri a good finger fuck as the pleasure meter steadily rose. She pulled away and switched to the tongue with a couple of taps of the 'Y' button.

 _Halfway there or so?_

'X'.

The camera zoomed in even more on Ahri's sex cave and this time, invisible fingers pulled back Ahri's pink folds exposing her sweet entrance, which was dripping with white fluids, and her erect clit. The same pink tongue slid right into her little slit and disappeared once again, showing Ahri's insides. It slid around licking up her sweet insides, traveling up and poking her clit. Arcade, entranced and practically drooling, twirled the joystick around her clit, sending Ahri almost bucking and wailing in pleasure.

Double 'X'. Her clit flattened as unseen lips pressed around her precious bud and started sucking and pulling. The pleasure meter shot up immediately.

 _And last but not least…_

Select Dildo. 'X'.

Arcade decided not to be gentle. After all, this slut has had bigger and more things inside of her. She jammed the joystick up and the dildo went straight up her tight pussy walls, stretching her wide. Arcade watched Ahri's pussy open up and her clit bob back and forth.

Arcade's muscle memory from every game gave her the spamming reflexes she needed to toggle the joystick back and forth continuously with breakneck speed. She watched hungrily as the dildo (which was also now unseen) pounded at Ahri's cunt and her face was one of pure ecstasy.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP".

The pleasure meter was full and the heart at the very top was blinking.

'Press 'A' for orgasm!'

Without even hesitating, Arcade jammed the 'A', and suddenly, Ahri's gaping pussy shot copious amounts of cum straight at the camera. Her white fluids coated the sheets, and her body was glistening with a slight sheen of sweat, and trails of milk that were shot from her tits. She collapsed back into the bed, gasping for air and her body quivering.

~~CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEATEN LEVEL 1! LEVEL 2 NOW UNLOCKED!~~

Arcade's wrist ached just slightly as she sat back in the stool.

 _Fuck.. That was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Level 2: Strip Tip!

Arcade sat back in the black vinyl stool in front of the arcade machine with her heart racing from the scene that had just unfolded before her eyes. "LEVEL 1 - COMPLETE" read across the screen in gold, pixelated letters with Ahri laying back in bed with her legs spread wide open and streams of cum trickling down her pink lips onto the sheets.

 _Fuck…_

"CONGRATULATIONS PLAYER! YOU MAY NOW MOVE ONTO LEVEL 2! DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?

YES NO

Arcade collected herself. It had been a while since she felt that wild rush of a game that thoroughly entertained her, let alone turn her on this intensely. She clicked 'X', selecting the 'YES' option and the screen faded to black.

 _Welcome to Level 2 - Strip Tips!_

 _Objective - Use the Virtual Reality headset provided to control Popstar's actions! Your actions will receive gold from the audience but remember, you're trying to be a crowd-pleaser!_

 _Virtual reality..?_

As soon as Arcade questioned it, a panel at the body of the console opened, revealing a simple VR headset. It was less clunky and heavy than normal ones, and she slid it over her head easily, pleased to find that it fit comfortably and she could barely feel that it was there. Suddenly, there was a burst of pixels in the middle of the room that arranged themselves to form a pole and then solidified into a makeshift strip pole.

She took one last look of her own spatial surroundings in Ahri's bedroom as she got off the stool to stand up, and peered into the headset, eager to start the game.

She was suddenly in a large stadium with thousands and thousands of fans screaming in the audience. Several had posters with 'WE LOVE POPSTAR' and 'POPSTAR 4 LYFE' or some variation indicating their affection for their favorite idol. But they were all chanting one thing:

"POPSTAR. POPSTAR. POPSTAR. POPSTAR."

Arcade looked forward from her point of view, which was right in front of the stage, and saw stage with a raised platform in the middle. Electric blue lights were lined around the stage, illuminating the performance, and from the ceiling to the floor, there was a large, black pole in the middle of the raised platform.

The chants of the audience melded grew louder and fans started screaming with joy as the glamorous Popstar strutted into view. Arcade had never seen someone so confident, and someone own the stage so effortlessly and gracefully as her own counterpart.

Long, black stocking-clad legs carried a slender but voluptuous woman with amber curls cascading gracefully past her shoulders. Her popstar ensemble, which was a pink jacket with a purple corset and matching purple booty shorts, hugged her figure and showed off every curve from her ass to her amazing tits. Her brilliant smile beamed and her liquid gold eyes spanned the audience as she blew a kiss and waved to them. There was a headset microphone already perched around her head as she reached her spot on the stage.

She stood in front of the pole and then the screen flashed : _LEVEL, START!_

Popstar stood there before the screaming audience standing still with her tails swaying peacefully behind her emitting a soft, shimmery glow. Arcade raised her right hand experimentally and the Popstar image mirrored her actions.

 _Oh ho ho ho~ This is new level stuff right here.._

Arcade raised both her hands and started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the pop music and blew a kiss to the audience. She dropped her hand to her face and touched her own cheek delicately, tracing her hand down her neck, past her clavicles, and onto her breast, ending it with a gentle squeeze. As her fingers dug into her tit, the audience went crazy and off to the side, a pixelated coin appeared with a chime before disappearing into the game.

 _Player information: Coins will be collected at the end of the game at which the player can then buy a special item(s) of their choice!_

Arcade mimicked the pop moves that she had seen performers do and watched as Popstar carried out the same movements on stage.

 _Time to give them a show~_

Arcade hooked her finger on the neckline of her blouse and pulled forward violently, ripping her shirt off her body. Her parallel popstar image did the same simultaneously, ripping the corset off and tossing it to the side of the stage. Popstar's open jacket hid her nipples, but showed off the ample, plump inside curves of her tits.

*DING DING DING DING DING*

Gold flashed to the side of the screen as the audience tipped, screaming with pleasure and wanting to see more. Arcade's hands traversed up her torso and stopped at her tits, grabbing them and pushing them together and squeezing them. She sighed with pleasure as she felt her own tits become stimulated as she watched the staged slut fonder her tits before the audience.

She continued to fondle while watching Popstar's fleshy, creamy tits press together and move back and forth. Arcade hooked her thumbs around her shorts and dragged them down as her counterpart copied her actions, exposing black lacy panties that barely covered her pussy. Arcade did a twirl, and was captivated by Popstar's smooth motions and gawked at her fat, luscious ass jiggle slightly. Arcade strutted to the pole confidently and got in front of it.

Popstar took her position by the pole and started squatting in front of it, showing her puffy, pretty pussy lips bulging on either side of her panties. Arcade's hands ran down her thighs and down to her cunt as she took her fingers and spread her pussy lips wide. The audience got a slight view of her inner pink labia, which were already slightly glistening with desire, but her tight hole and clit were still hidden.

Arcade's ears perked and she smiled as she heard more coins being received.

She turned around to the makeshift pole in the middle of the bedroom and hooked her leg around it before swinging her body weight around as her parallel image did the same. Popstar's jacket opened slightly, revealing black heart pasties covering her nipples as she swung around and around, swaying her tits.

With some effort, Arcade brought one leg up and kept the other straight as she started humping the pole, gasping with pleasure as she started grinding her pussy against the cold metal. She made Popstar stand behind the pole with her ass faced against the audience, and take off her panties by bending over in one smooth motion.

The pole was still blocking the view to that sweet, sweet pussy and Arcade so desperate wished to see those beautiful pussy lips, but she had to be patient. Popstar turned around and started humping the pole while facing the audience, and kneading her tits around the pole as if giving it a titfuck. The sound of coins entering the game filled Arcade's ears as she violently started grinding her bare pussy against the pole, her clit brushing against it occasionally.

In one smooth motion, Popstar twirled around to the front of the pole, and squatted, finally showing Arcade her pussy. Arcade gasped as she fell into a squat as she watched that perfect cunt open. Popstar's pussy, like her own, was shaved bare, and her pink pussy lips petaled her cunt with traces of clear desire running down them. Her clit barely poked out above her womanhood, as the folds of her sex surrounded it. Arcade dug her nail into her areola and did a peeling motion, getting Popstar to peel her pasties off to show off her pink, slightly puckered nipples.

Arcade pinched and tugged at her own buds, as Arcade squirted sweet, ivory milk out of her pink nipples. The glimmer of gold being swept from the audience swept across the venue, casting a slight glimmer across the stage and on Popstar's luscious body.

Popstar stood before her fans, milking her own tits and spraying the privileged VIP members in the very front row with her sweet milk. It was quite the sight to behold. The twinkle of cellphone camera's flashing and videos recording captured the ravenous sight of the legendary idol grasping her own plump teats and squeezing them in a milking motion. Her whole hand grasped at the base of her breast, and slid down towards the nipples as her grip held tighter, ending with her fingers pulling at her nipples.

Popstar's giggle chimed across the stadium as she strutted back to her place with her tails swaying and twinkling behind her. Her perfect, bubble-butt was bare and open to the audience - just like a tempting treat to spank.

Arcade was so completely mesmerized by her newfound lust before her that she was barely aware of what she was doing in her own real-time setting. She was so concentrated on controlling Popstar and making her pick up the wireless, golden microphone that she was barely aware that she was picking up a studded dildo from Ahri's nightstand…

The popstar held the microphone in her slender fingers holding it high in the air - the light glinted and gleamed.

Arcade swung her right leg up high around the pole and hooked her ankle, spreading herself wide and forcing Popstar to give everyone a clear view of her perfect sex.

"Who's ready for a show?~" Arcade asked into her dildo.

Her own voice was nothing compared to Popstar's melodic giggle that sent the audience howling in anticipation.

Popstar winked and blew a kiss at her audience, casting a trail of pink glitter to the viewers.

Arcade swung herself around down and squatted in front of the pole with her knees wide apart, captivated by the porno she was practically creating.

Popstar brought the microphone down to her lips, grazing the windscreen against her opening. Arcade jolted in surprised as she felt the dildo brush against her own pussy lips.

 _Oh right.. I'm still in this room…_

The inexperienced half shuttered in nervousness, hearing her own gasping and hard breathing come out of Popstar's lips.

She pressed harder, feeling it pry her lips open as Popstar did the same. The sounds of her wet pussy became amplified through the microphone and filled the ears of the audience.

 _Here goes nothing…_

Arcade clenched her teeth and thrust the entire length of the dildo into her sopping wet pussy, crying out in pain and pleasure as it ran deep inside of her womb. Her heart raced as she gazed upon the idol following her example as the microphone plunged deep into her womanhood. Popstar's amber curls cascaded down her shoulders, her jacket hung open revealing her naked torso.

The slick, wet sounds of Popstar's cunt echoed and the shiny gleaming of gold illuminated her body. She fucked herself with the makeshift toy with her pink lips stretching back and forth around the handle of the mic.

 _F-fuck… Now I know why the others are su-such.. Sluts…_

Arcade's dildo was running along her G-spot, sending her into a frenzy of lust. She pumped it in her hard and fast, not knowing to savor it. The only thing she could think of is that sweet peak of orgasm and watching Popstar fuck herself in front of thousands of people.

She pumped more violently, watching Popstar's cunt trickle white juices all over the stage and her tits shake up and down slightly.

Arcade had never thought penetration would feel this good…

Almost the entire dildo was deep within her pussy lips, stretching her open WIDE and making a mess on Ahri's carpet.

 _F-fuck.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum…_

Her breathing increased rapidly into short, quick gasps.

Her muscles became tense and rigid as she lost control of her bliss-filled mind.

Euphoria flooded through her veins and warmed her naval with pleasure reaching a high peak until…

"FUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"  
Both Ahri's cried out like a duet completing a masterpiece.

Arcade's cunt shot out her cum while she watched Popstar's pink lips jet out the same sex juices into the faces of a few lucky audience members.

They both lay at their respective grounds, muscles relaxing, pussys contracting, and sex toys sliding out of pink lips and disbursing copious amounts of white juices along with it.

The audience was hailing Popstar's performance, screaming, cheering, some even flashing tits.

~*~*~*~*~*~CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE BEATEN LEVEL 2 WITH A RECORD-BREAKING 8,060 GOLD!*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Gold can be spent in the in-game shop! Happy shopping!_

Arcade struggled to take the headset off her ears with quaking limbs. Her body was spent and the dildo was still slowly sliding out of her cunt.

 _Mmm…_

Her moaned and flushed as the wider part of the head popped out and fell between her lips, nestled in pink petals and sex syrup.

The arcade console rattled as something fell into an empty slot, not unlike that of a vending machine. Arcade lifted her head to see what it was before catching a familiar glint of a long gold microphone before drifting off to sleep…


End file.
